Over the past years a desire for smaller electronic form factors, smaller power consumption and increased performance has driven an integration of MEMS devices. In particular, MEMS microphones may become smaller and smaller because electronic devices such as, e.g., cell phones, laptops, and tablets become smaller and smaller.